


Альтернативный способ

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Когда очень хочется полноценную семью, пойдешь на что угодно.





	Альтернативный способ

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017  
> Спасибо за бетинг Хмык и Tadanori :3  
> Наличествует матерное слово — 1 штука.  
> Молоногоног — фантастическая тварь из мифологии ЗВ-треда на дайри, нижняя половина Дарта Мола, отрастившая себе вторую такую же и до сих пор живущая где-то в катакомбах под дворцом Тида. Написано по комментарию некоего изобретательного анона: «ояебу, ты так стыдливо прикрыл это катом, будто там многочленная, омегаверсно ебущая насильно все, что не успело убежать альфа!жопа мола, от которой все беременеют личинками, а не наивное рей домогается виктимного кайло». Правда, накал треша как-то не накалился.

Веселые галдящие мальчишки пробежали толпой, на мгновение оглушив топотом, и скрылись за углом. Вальдо заметил неуловимо изменившееся лицо Чорро.

— Ни на секунду не можешь перестать об этом думать? — он не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Не могу. А ты можешь? — Чорро никогда не замечал, как менялся его голос, когда речь сворачивала на детей.

По всем законам здравого смысла им вообще никогда не стоило сходиться. «Нашли бы себе по альфе, без всех этих… тьфу!», «Ну что, еще цепляетесь друг за друга? Ну, это до первой течки», «Оме-е-ега и оме-е-ега… это… какая там рифма?»

Особенно усердствовали в этом бабуля Олке и отцы. Первая просто по природе своей обладала бесконечным запасом энергии, распыляя ее на тысячу вещей разом и, к сожалению, личная жизнь Вальдо в них входила. Со вторыми же все было гораздо сложнее. А-отец нарочито равнодушно отмахивался со словами «перебесится», «юношеское», но порой порывался то ли «по-мужски» поговорить с сыном, то ли дать ему тумака, что казалось стоящим недалеко друг от друга. А-отца Вальдо уважал и опасался, его мощная, коренастая фигура, большие руки вкупе с густым голосом внушали почтение. Борода лопатой с длинными усами, правда, придавали ему вид добродушный и немного лиховатый, но, по мнению Вальдо, только делали его образ душевнее и дороже сердцу.

О-отец со своей длиннокостной, хрустяще-суставчатой худосочностью неизвестным образом каждый раз удерживал супруга. Обладающий совершенно необычайной, выработанной и отточенной годами таинственной силой, он мог одним пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз и помахиванием длинного пальца отвлечь А-отца, потом приобнять и вовсе увести, спокойно и убедительно толкуя тому, что лучше омеги никто с подобными проблемами не разберется. Вернувшись к насупленному Вальдо, он глубоко вздыхал и спрашивал: «Ну что, опять мне повторять самый первый наш разговор? Ты же не дурак, ну сколько можно…» Дураком Вальдо не был, но и сдерживаться, видя недоверие А-отца к его решению, не мог. И вот так каждый раз снова-заново, сначала мужские разговоры, потом омеговые разговоры, потом он, сам не желая, распалялся, и О-отец все с тем же пристальным взглядом барабанил пальцами по столу и приговаривал сдавленным голосом: «Пожалеешь же. Принесешься, когда всех альф из хороших семей порасхватают… И Чорро твой так же, так и будете торчать вдвоем, как глазные стебли у гунгана».

«Ну и будем», — упрямо думал Вальдо, когда на следующий день после совершеннолетия собрал вещи и, наконец, съехал к Чорро, который был на год старше и уже не принадлежал своей семье. «Ну и будем», - радостно думал Вальдо, когда они с Чорро вышли замуж друг за друга. Отношения с А-отцом похолодели на довольно длительный срок. Бабуля Олке перебросила часть своих энергетических ресурсов на звонки с причитаниями, переходящими в отчитывание, и неожиданные визиты. О-отец, кажется, занял выжидательную позицию и открытого недовольства не проявлял.

Несмотря на проблемы с семьей, над Вальдо словно рассеялись тучи. Не было никакой больше боязни брака по договоренности с каким-нибудь альфой «из хорошей семьи», который, к слову, тоже не был бы рад: право семьи на несовершеннолетнего распространялось на всех без исключения. Не было также боязни одним утром встретить новость о том, что его отсылают в другой город или сажают под домашний арест.

Единственное, что омрачало их жизнь, а в большей части жизнь Чорро, — у них никогда не могло быть детей друг от друга. Обращаться в репродуктивные центры даже не стояло, как вариант — обслуживание там предоставлялось парам либо с альфами, либо с бетами. Несмотря на то, что Набу все активнее налаживала контакты с внешним миром и постепенно избавлялась от традиционалистских взглядов, принятое когда-то давно правило о запрете репродуктивной поддержки пар омег все еще имело силу, а петиции о его отмене упорно отклонялись под разными предлогами. Вальдо это доводило до бешенства, особенно когда на Чорро накатывало расстройство по этому поводу, — тот был воспитан более ориентированным на семью и открыто признавал, что остался бы держать дом и воспитывать хоть десяток детей вместо построения карьеры.

Впрочем, в последние десять лет для омег Тида открылся другой путь.

***

Внутренний дворик был залит солнцем и витающей в воздухе нерастраченной энергией бабули Олке, дававшей ей слабый выход свирепыми движениями кистей по холсту. Как всегда, полотно выходило ярким, беспорядочным, воинственным и очень альфовым. Как угрюмо шутил А-отец, дед не выдержал такого напора природной страсти и был смыт насмерть.

Без предупреждения развернувшись, бабуля Олке обвинительно наставила испачканный палец на Вальдо, пытавшегося незаметно выйти к гаражу:

— Ты.

Он замер.

— Куда так торопишься?

— Бабуля, какая разница? Я уже не живу с вами… По делам.

— Знаю я твои дела. Хоть на вечерки у этих сумасшедших Енго и Клиива тебя выдворяй, там самый деревянный омега себе альфу находит, да только приведешь какого-нибудь сантехника, стыда не оберешься…

— Вечеринки, бабуля… — тихо сказал Вальдо и добавил громче: — Никуда вы меня уже не выдворите, и не притворяйся, что еще не привыкла к этому за два года. И зря ты так. У нас с ним не хуже, чем у альфы с омегой…

— Родишь — пройдет, —безапеляционно заявила бабуля Олке, — да только не от Чорре твоего родишь. Иди, иди уже, блаженный, хоть старшенький не подвел, какое-то утешение вашим родителям.

Вальдо скользнул в коридорчик, ведущий к гаражу. Мешкать не следовало, неизвестно, сколько продлится течка у Чорро. После приема супрессантов, считай, всю жизнь, и резкого отказа она могла продлиться несколько дней, а могла несколько часов. Никогда он не слушал, что ему говорят, все делал порывисто и с полной, самоотверженной, а лучше сказать — безголовой — отдачей, и препараты бросил принимать так же, разом. Ехать нужно было сейчас же, и обязательно в закрытом аэроспидере, которого у них, к сожалению, не было. Проблем они не хотели. Если, прибыв на место, натолкнутся на альфу, что было вполне вероятно, там можно было спрятаться и переждать, пока тот не улетит. Если, конечно, с ним не выйдет, как с несчастной Золее.

После встречи с бабулей Олке настроение у Вальдо было неподобающе-мрачным. Он сел в водительское кресло, шлепнул по панельке замка одолженным у брата ключом-картой и резко вылетел из гаража. Чорро ждал его на маленькой посадочной площадке, одной на весь этаж их дома.

Вальдо вылез, и, обняв его, долго поцеловал. Плечи под руками подрагивали, на лбу блестели мелкие капельки пота.

— Зачем ты вышел? — укорил его Вальдо. — Опасно же. У нас тут альф на этаже…

— Не могу ждать, — горячо проговорил он. — А ты бы смог?

Вальдо не знал этого. У него ни разу не было полноценной течки, но, глядя в лихорадочные глаза Чорро, он начинал сомневаться, что смог бы себя сдержать в четырех стенах, ожидая. Они условились, что рожать будет Чорро. Это было самое рациональное решение: во-первых, он сам хотел этого, во-вторых, перспективы Вальдо на работе были гораздо выше.

— Поехали, поехали, поехали, — затараторил Чорро. Все его округлое тело находилось в непрестанном, нетерпеливом движении. Он ерзал, трогал своими маленькими руками обшивку двери и панель перед собой, вертел головой и закусывал губы. Вальдо очень хотелось смотреть на него, но приходилось следить за дорогой. Он нервничал все больше и больше. «Не мы первые, не мы последние», — пытался он себя успокоить. Он лично знал две пары омег, одну по переписке, которые завели ребенка именно так. ЕГО фотографии он тоже видел, так что представлял, что их ждет. «Один Чорро ничего не боится, — вдруг с негодованием и одновременно восхищением подумал он, — вот бы дети пошли в него — и внешне, и внутренне». Вальдо был благодарен О-отцу за подаренную возможность есть и не толстеть, но предпочел бы все же пойти конституцией в крепкого и сильного А-отца.

Вход в катакомбы уже давно был обустроен умельцами-завсегдатаями. Недорогие, но аккуратные ступеньки, завалы расчищены, можно было не опасаться, что что-нибудь упадет на голову. Над входом было криво написано оранжевой краской: «Не ходи — выебут». Валдо и Чорро синхронно вздрогнули и осенили себя знаком «зонта», очертив круг в воздухе над головой собранными в щепоть пальцами.

— Да не прольется из нас из темной тучи… — пробормотал Чорро.

— А ведь даже не омега, бета…

— Совсем он еще дикий тогда был…

Вспомнив несчастную Золее, которая, едва оправившись после того, как исчезала за этими сводами на два дня, пришла сюда с банкой краски и кистью, Валдо почувствовал, что его решимость несколько пошатнулась.

— Чорро… Может…

— Идем, — тот, наоборот, будто укрепился в намерении.

На стенах были небольшие автономные светильники через каждые двадцать-тридцать шагов. Вальдо поддерживал Чорро под руку, чтобы тот не споткнулся в неверных тенях. Он прислушивался.

— Слушай, а нормального имени у него нет? — внезапно спросил Чорро.

— Вроде нет. Да ему и это подходит прекрасно…

— Двойной, — хором закончили они, и Чорро хихикнул.

Святость озер, что за тварь, думал Вальдо. Поверить в существование ЭТОГО было непросто, но сотни довольных и десятки тех, кому не повезло, не могли лгать. Половина тела с двумя парами татуированных ног иии… Еще одна половина с уже нетронутой кожей. «Очевидцы» восторженно разглагольствовали :

— Вечный стояк! Ей-ей, двадцать четыре часа в сутки! Вооот такой! — руки рассказчиков расходились, показывая какие-то невероятные размеры. — На татуированной стороне — весь в рисунках! На второй чистенький, подставляйся, какому хочешь…

Что это, кто это — никто не знал. Да и никому не было важно. Говорят, его отыскали служанки дворца, и они же стали первыми, кто опробовал оба члена в действии. Потом Двойной перебрался подальше в катакомбы под зданием и уже насовсем обосновался в небольшом отдалении. К то и дело бегающим к нему служанкам прибавилась молодежь из окрестного района, а потом слава Двойного разнеслась и дальше. Ходили байки, что в окрестностях катакомб видели кого-то, очень похожего на сенатора Палпатина, но Вальдо этому не слишком верил: что, он себе бы альфу не нашел?

Как выяснилось потом, Двойной был фертилен, причем огого как: УЗИ показывало изумленным будущим мамашам по два-три эмбриона, немного похожих на личинки из-за покрывавших их плотных оболочек, которые разрывались во время схваток, выпуская новорожденных. То же самое работало и для омег-мужчин, и очень скоро бездетные пары смекнули, как можно использовать Двойного, благо дети получались сильные и здоровые, хотя и всегда краснокожие, так что можно было без ошибки понять, от кого был зачат соседский пацаненок или девчонка. У некоторых, из самых первых, сейчас уже десятилетних, начинали пробиваться маленькие рожки, поначалу это немного пугало родителей, но все быстро привыкли. Вообще, благодаря тому, что дело происходило в большинстве своем в среде омег, общество закрывало глаза на происходящее. Вальдо, с одной стороны, не слишком нравилась такая снисходительность, с другой, она же давала ему самому шанс завести детей, которые будут нести в себе часть Чорро и которых он будет любить, как своих. Может быть, когда-нибудь, он решится и сам…

В глубине коридора что-то треснуло. Они остановились. Переглянулись. Из-за поворота появились две стройные, длинные ноги. «Без стояка», — отметил Вальдо. Ноги перешагнули пару раз, показалось изогнутое аркой тело, оканчивающееся еще двумя перебирающими ногами. Двойной вышел на освещенный участок, покачался, словно демонстрируя себя. Чорро сжал руку Вальдо и смело пошел вперед, утягивая его за собой, на ходу расстегивая застежку куртки. Вальдо, немного растерянный, никак не мог поймать пальцами замочек на молнии. Чарро отпустил его и рухнул на колени перед кокетливо забросившим одну ногу на другую Двойным, глубоко вздохнул и положил обе ладони на плоский живот, четко разделенный границей на покрытую татуировкой и чистую, глубокого красного цвета часть. Вальдо запоздало вспомнил, что Двойной был альфой. И что у Чарро была течка. Его пронзил укол ревности, и он опустился с другой стороны, смелея все больше, огладил покрытую шрамами разрисованную половину и, полную противоположность, гладкую вторую. Двойной изгибался под их руками, подавался вперед-назад, и оба его члена встали. Чорро провел языком по стыку и застонал. Вальдо расширенными глазами наблюдал за ним, к щекам прилила кровь. Двойной выскользнул из их рук и коснулся пальцами на ступне бедра Чорро. Тот резко встал и высвободился из остатков одежды, Вальдо засмотрелся и совсем забыл про себя. Двойной ловко встал на две ноги, второй парой обхватив шею Чорро и прижавшись к нему всем телом. Тот опустился на землю, не сопротивляясь, вцепившись дрожащими руками в бедра Двойного и часто-часто дыша. Тот надвинулся на него, заставив лечь. Смуглые ноги Чорро обхватили Двойного, и тот начал медленно входить в него. Вальдо закрыл рот рукой. Толстый татуированный член постепенно погружался, на середине вышел с тихим влажным чмоком и снова вошел, уже чуть глубже. Чорро дрожал и коротко постанывал, Вальдо мог уловить его усилившийся запах. Он медленно стягивал с себя одежду, не сводя глаз с того, как все увереннее начинает двигаться Двойной. Когда Чорро поймал губами второй член, Вальдо почувствовал вторую волну прилившего к голове жара и поспешно опустил руку между своих разведенных ног. Анус отозвался горячей пульсацией и послушно принял сразу два пальца. Двойной умело двигался, одновременно загоняя члены и в задницу, и в рот Чорро, стонавшего так бесстыдно, словно совсем потерял голову и забыл обо всем. По его подбородку стекала слюна, на бедрах блестела смазка, темп все убыстрялся, и Вальдо не выдержал, положил руку на спину Двойного и хрипло сказал:

— Стой, подожди… Давай все вместе.

Тот остановился, помедлил секунду. Чорро выпустил член изо рта и несколько раз рвано вздохнул. Вальдо накрыл его губы своими, не смущаясь постороннего, не своего, вкуса. Двойной отстранился и улегся на спину, они пристроились с обеих сторон. Чорро выбрал татуированную половину, и Вальдо подумал, что это было странно символично: сегодня был его день, и ему должно было принадлежать лучшее. Они синхронно опустились на члены, для Вальдо еще было слишком туго, и он осторожничал. Он не мог отвести взгляд от изогнувшегося, ласкающего себя руками Чорро, такого красивого. Он не сразу смог поймать ритм. Его пальцы сжимали красную кожу широкого торса, под которой подрагивали мускулы, хотелось раздвинуть ноги как можно шире, открывая себя всего. Чорро чуть наклонился и поцеловал его, и они снова сбились с ритма, впрочем, не смутившись этому. Он держался за плечо Вальдо и смотрел ему в глаза, часто дыша. Его щеки разрумянились и взгляд был диковатый. Чорро внезапно откинулся и высоко вскрикнул, как всегда, когда кончал, попытался отстраниться от Двойного, но не смог этого сделать. Двойной содрогнулся сразу обеими половинами, и член внутри Вальдо разбух, заполняя его так сильно, что он мимолетно испугался, но страх был смыт настигнувшей его волной оргазма.

Они оба тяжело дышали, замерев на месте. Чорро закрыл лицо ладонями, мелко вздрагивая. Кожа Двойного стала горячей, и Вальдо отрешенно водил по ней рукой. Все мысли вылетели из головы, кроме одной: какой красивый был Чорро. Хотелось просто смотреть на него и никуда не двигаться. Тот запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза, они просидели так несколько минут. Распирающее изнутри давление спало, и он словно очнулся, медленно поднялся, выпуская из себя член и на дрожащих ногах сделал шаг к Чорро, мягко взял его за плечо. Взгляд у того приобрел осмысленность, Вальдо потянул его на себя.

— А полотенце у нас есть? — неуверенно спросил Чорро.

— Опа, — смутился Вальдо.

— Замечательно…

Двойной подтянул обе пары коленей, согнулся, развернулся, словно потягиваясь, и перевернулся, кое-как встав. Он ткнулся в бедро Чорро и заковылял обратно в глубину коридора.

— И никаких «выгодных браков», пришел, сделал дело, ушел, — зачем-то сказал Вальдо. Чорро коснулся губами его щеки и нагнулся за одеждой.

Ступеньки наверх почему-то дались тяжело. Они вышли из катакомб, едва не столкнувшись к незнакомой парочкой. Бета и бета, видимо, просто прилетели… Провести досуг.

— А, твою мать, тут уже до нас… — беззлобно ругнулся темноволосый детина.

— Подождем чуток, — философски отозвалась его блондинистая подружка и, вернувшись к аэроспидеру, села в кресло.

— О! Омеги! Ну что, счастливого вам этого, — детина добродушно повел рукой в знаке пожелания удачи. Чорро застенчиво улыбнулся, а Вальдо, запинаясь, ответил:

— Спасибо, и вам… То есть…

— Да я понял, — он простосердечно отмахнулся и залез в аэроспидер на второе кресло.

Вальдо чувствовал приятное опустошение, неторопливо ведя по запруженной магистрали. Чорро дремал на соседнем сиденье.

***

Торжественный визит к родственникам с результатами обследования на беременность обещал быть беспокойным.

Бабуля Олке недолго думала, что сказать:

— Вот же сукин сын!

— Мама! — вскричал А-отец. Он потерянно посмотрел на Вальде, на Чорро, потом опять на Вальде и запустил пальцы в бороду, дернул ее и нахмурился. Его голос зазвучал басовито и сердито:

— Что, добились своего? Это надо же, таким способом, как какие-то…

О-отец мягко коснулся узкой ладонью его руки и пронзительно посмотрел на него с высоты своего роста. Его брови изобразили некий странный пируэт, и А-отец шумно, не слишком довольно выдохнул и сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Бабуля Олке фыркнула, закатила глаза, хлопнула себя по бедру и отвернулась. О-отец кинул на нее торжествующий взгляд,благожелательно улыбнулся Вальде и Чорро и еле заметно кивнул.

По вечерним улицам Тида топотали развеселые стайки галдящих краснокожих ребятишек.


End file.
